The Iron Clan Movie 2: The Tree of Might
by Christopher Storm
Summary: The second story movie. After the death of the Z-Squad, and Mokuba lives. The Saiyan Pirates came to Earth to plants the seed of the Tree of Might. Which drains the energy and the Earth be destroys. But now, Christopher Storm and his friends must stops them, before Earth will be destroy. And the sake of the earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and here's the second movie of The Iron Clan Adventure! Enjoy this. And I do not Own these characters, but seven OC are mine. Enjoy them!**

* * *

The story begins, as in out in space, we see a weird machine pod, flying in high speed, and whatever it's heading, is heading towards the planet earth! In the place, of the forests, all clear sky, waters, and fishes. As now, someone was getting water to the bucket. And it's Ben. Some of the Iron Clan, as Mokuba, Robin, Winnie, Sibella and Toby. They've camping out here. Leaving the others at their home. After 2 weeks ago. They've battle against the Z-Squad that was hired by Lord Wily. And now since their destroy and gone for good. Mokuba joins their side, along with his now brother, Ben Thompson. So now, Robin was cooking something in the pot and cooking some rice's to go with it, as Toby blowing the fire, getting it to burn even more. But it's hard to do this. So while Winnie and Sibella helps Robin's cooking, and Mokuba helping his big brother Ben. Toby yelps in pain, and fall back to his bottom, and notices. And than laughs at him, he got a black marks on his nose, Toby was confuse and noticed. And rubbing his arm to his nose.

"Ah, Come on guys! It's not that funny!" Toby told them, and once remove, he now got sideway black marks on his face, making them laughs. Toby notices and turn annoying.

"Hey guys!" Storm's calls. He turn and saw Storm with Arlon. Being a gentlemen and carry stuffs as they saw his black marks, and laughs with them. She even got supplies and big packsack on her back. And they're surprised and confused.

"Gee! You looks like your carrying some pockets!" Toby said to Storm.

"Oh, well. Nodoka-san Knows were going for a camping, so she lead me some stuffs she got for Ranma." Storm told them.

"Well, since she did gives you those. But what consider the way you looks?" Toby asked her.

"How many things does Nodoka packs on that enormous thing?" Robin asks Storm.

"I'll bet a microwave." Mokuba answered with a joke, as Ben bops his head. "Ow!"

"Oh, no." Storm giggles. "She, did kind of, packs the things she gets." Arlon helps her putting that packsack off. As she looks all those stuffs. "Like all the books, guild books, a book about natures, and some others, and a stereo player to relax." Storm told them, as they're all surprised.

"Let's see, what else here?" Storm asked and checking them. "Desk plant. Can of food. Flashlight. Bugs spray." Toby were surprised of those stuffs. "Shampoo. A band. Nightlight. Chopsticks. PBA. Vitamin. Aspirin. Toilet paper. Oh, and here's one for you, Toby. And let's me see what else Nodoka-san gets." They all stares at her, and gonna take awhile.

Later that night, everyone are asleep in their tents, but Arlon are sitting out, guarding, he may be different then the others, as no one must know that Arlon the Serene is the God of Lunar. He never sleeps, and get's tired. So now, while sitting outside, he didn't know something in the sky, a tiny red blink, as it's coming straight down, as it's turns out to be a little pod, coming straight down in a heated speed. So now, it powerful crashed causing a bright explosion, as Arlon hear that, and open his eyes, he turn and saw a smoking trails over the other side of the forest, Arlon was confused. And shrugged. And shut his eyes.

At the crash site of the crater. We see the machine stuck underground, leaving some part above it, so now, the crashes it just did, causes one of the tree to burn in blazes, as it's starting shredding around, as the red light from the forests are now happened. So now, Arlon didn't notices, until a voice of the girlish was hear in his head.

"_Arlon! ARLON!_" A calls was hear, as Arlon knows that voice and sigh.

"Not that goddess of nature." Arlon said, and in his mind. "_What do you want, now. Viridi, Goddess of Nature?_" He said in his mind.

"_Arlon! You must do something! The forests are on fire!_" The voice in his head was Viridi. As he sigh in annoyed.

"_Is this all you care about? You never cares for humans cause what they all are. That's the perfectly reason for me, misses. To cuts the allies to you._" Arlon's mind.

"_I think you better help her out for once, Sir Arlon._" Another voice in his head, as in a woman's voice.

"_Ah, Lady Palutena. So glad to hear you once more._" Arlon said in his minds.

"_Likewise. But, you might turn around, Arlon._" Lady Palutena's voice said to him. He sigh, and turn around, and was shock as he saws the whole blazing fires from the forest.

"Good god!" Arlon was shock, as now. Mokuba, Ben, Robin, Storm, Toby, Sibella and Winnie got out of their tents and was shocked.

"Oh no! The forests are on fire!" Ben shouts. Robin has her hands to her mouth in shocking, as Winnie and Sibella watches in horror, as every trees and branch are burning up and breaking down. As now all the animals are running away from the blazing fires. All the birds are flying away from here.

"We better do something fast!" Robin told them, "Otherwise the whole forests are gonna be destroyed!"

"Mokuba! Do you think you can power up here? Right now?" Ben asked Mokuba.

"Yeah!" Mokuba replies to him.

"Then let's do it!" Ben said to him. As both Ben and Mokuba runs to the forests fire. As now, everything are burning up fast. But, Ben and Mokuba and powering up.

"Remember! Combines our elements eachs others, so now the ice will melted by your heat powers, and washes away the fires!" Ben told him as Mokuba nodded. As now, they both blasted their energy element beams, combines and melted the ice into water, and takes out the fires, some of them. And continues on, taking out the fires. All the animals kept running for their lives, as now. One blazing tree started collapsing. At it's dropped the path of some of the animals. As fears comes upon them. As there's another camping there, as two kids were there, and traps with the animals. One is little girl with short brown hair and eyes. She wears a red shirt with long sleeves, yellow pants, pink socks, and shoes of undetermined color. She also carries a gray whistle with a pink cord. Her name is Kari Kamiya. She's hugging her big brother in fear.

And one she's hugging is a little tall than Kari. He's little boy with lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears a blue shirt with long sleeves, orange stars near the shoulders, and a yellow collar, black pants with a gray vertical line on each, white and blue sneakers with a yellow line in the back, and white goggles with a black strap around his neck. He's Taichi, or Tai. Kamiya. He's frown as there traps in the forest fire.

"I'm scare big brother." Kari told him.

"Just stay with me, Kari. Were be fine." Tai said, as then, they saw another burning tree collapsing down at them, as they yells in fear, and duck down, but suddenly. Someone stopped the tree, both Tai and Kari looked. And saw Mokuba holding it with his bare hands. As they're shocked. They have never seen a kid like that caught the tree like this. Mokuba toss it away, and moved another one away. Letting the animals runs in the clear path.

"Get going! Were take care of this ourselves!" Mokuba told them, as they nodded and runs. Letting Ben and Mokuba continues firing their elements blasts, taken out every fires around here. As now, Tai and Kari stayed and watches them all surprised. Ben and Mokuba battle cries, and taken out all the lasts of the fires. And what's left here, is nothing but a burning ruins, all gone completely. As now, Robin, Winnie, Sibella, Arlon and Tai and Kari saw everything here, all gone and sad.

"Everything all gone." Robin said.

"Now where are the animals gonna lives now?" Winnie asked.

"I don't know, Winnie. There's nothing around here for those animals to live." Ben answered her.

"I wish there anything we could do to help." Mokuba said. As now, Tai and Kari sigh in sadness.

"There's nothing we can do, nothing at all." Sibella said and sigh in sad. As now Arlon stares at the ruins of the forest, and sigh.

"_It's horrible._" Viridi's voices in Arlon's mind.

"_I know, Viridi._" Palutena's voice agrees.

"_There must be another way to restore this forests._" Arlon speak in his minds with the Goddess.

"_I'm sorry, Arlon, there's nothing we can do._" Palutena's voice in Arlon's mind.

Then suddenly, a hits popped in Winnie's head, and smiled. "Hey! That's it!" They all looked at her. "There's one thing that might restores the forests."

"What is, Winnie?" Robin asks her.

"The Dragon Balls. Tug and I was friend with Bulma and Goku. We helped them searching those Dragon Balls." Winnie said as they turn confuse. "The Dragon Balls are the crystalline sphere with numbers of stars eachs of them. Bulma told me and Tug the stories about them, it's said those Dragon Balls has the ability to summon the eternal dragon call Shenron. Once getting the dragon balls all together, we might summon Shenron and he'll granted wishes." They're all surprised.

"No way!" Ben and Mokuba shouts. Arlon were surprised also.

"_So the legend are true._" Palutena's voice said.

"_If that's true. Then you might find them quickly with them, Arlon._" Viridi's voice said in surprising.

Arlon nodded, as Ben announced "Alright, we better find them, and bring them back here." He turn to Tai and Kari. "It's best you two wait here for us. We're be back here with those Dragon Balls." They nodded, as all of them runs and find them. Tai and Kari watches them go. And surprised of their caring.

While they're all go and finding the Dragon Balls. The Titles appearing.

**The Iron Clan Movie 2:**

**The Tree Of Might**

* * *

We see a blue lights around, all the sparkles. And we all see 19 figures, standing.

**Ano oozora ni todoku made**

**I believe hitotsu no ashita he hey**

The figures was the Iron Ninjas, on the view they from the mountain. Seeing Japan. As the title appears.

**The Iron Clan Movie 2**

**Come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the music**

**Come on let's go baby, baby oh we share the one dream**

On the fields, They fights against Giant robot, Pluto, as he fires laser cannon. Nearly hits Chris and the others. And causing shockwaves.

**Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times**

**We share the good times**

**Come on let's go baby, baby oh we share the one world**

Darrel, Ben and Chris dodges Pluto's attacks, as Darrel made his attack and Ben's too, Chris powered up and charges at him, as Pluto and Chris clashes and massive explosion. As we see titles of names.

**Kurayami mayoikomi tesaguri de nazo toki**

**Yukisaki miezuni tachidomaru toki**

**Umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekai ni**

**Michibiki I feel the Beat arukidashiteku oh yeah**

On the fields of sakura trees, they're laying, sitting down having a rest, and eating. As Ranma and Nodoka join in. And Kasumi and Ukyo too.

**Share the music itsudatte**

**Share the one dream shinjiatte**

**Share the good times te wo tsunaide**

**Share the one world now**

They now on the beach, as Chris, Jamal and Darrel are surfing on the waves. While Robin and the others watches, as the tidal wave comes and Chris, Jamal and Darrel landed. With a smirks as they cheers.

**Ano oozora ni todoku made nando demo boku wa yukunda**

**Ima koso koeteyukou I believe hitotsu no ashita he yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the music**

On the streets on dark night, they're fighting the clans ninjas, as Chris power up his attack, and when he throw his hand, he powerfully burst them away. As bright lights cover all.

**Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world**

**Oikake owarete mebiusu no wa no ue**

**Chikazuki maemuki nee share shitaiyo style**

**Hajimaru hirogaru souzou ijou kono flavor**

**Karadajuu I feel so good jiyuu ni nareru oh yeah**

While then, 9 strange figures standing and watches the screen, watching the iron ninjas fights. As one of them evil smirked.

**Share the music tooku tatte**

**Share the one dream tsutaeatte**

**Share the good times souwaratte**

**Share the one world now**

**Ano oozora ni todoku made nando demo boku wa yukunda**

As so, Christopher standing facing a strange figure, wearing dark leather coat, and a black headband with the Iron symbol, he stare at him, and Chris stare back, and wonder who he is.

**Ima koso koeteyuku I believe hitotsu no ashita he yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Mienai kabe no mukou gawa ni matteiru kimi ga itanda**

At the backyard of their new home, and their Dojo, they're fights and training, as Chris dodges Darrel's three swords, and fight back. As so, they continue and be ready for battle.

**Mousuguni todoku kara I believe hitotsu no sekai he yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the music**

Chris stand with his friends and girlfriend, along with Ranma, as they go forth to search the Chaos Emeralds and battle against the enemies.

**Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world**

**The Iron Clan Movie 2**

* * *

After couple of hours, they finally gotten all the Dragon Balls, and placed them all together, they've watches glows, and then the energy pillars bursts upward in the sky, they all watches in surprised. And then it's forming. As the glowing vanish, and it's the huge serpent, as he's call Shenron. He growls, as Tai and Kari are shocked of the sight. As Kari hide behind him. As Tai were amazes of this. As now, it roared, causing all the animals shaken in shocking. Winnie watches. As now Arlon never seen one before in his life.

"**WHO ARE YOU?**" Shenron spoke with loud deep voice. "**WHY HAVE YOU SUMMON ME IN THIS TIME?**"

"We mean you no harm, Dragon God." Arlon told him.

"We summon to grant us a wish. We want the whole forests to be restore, back to be beautiful as it's was before." Winnie said to him.

"**IT'S SHALL BE DONE.**" Shenron spoked. As it's eyes glowing red brighter. They've watches Shenron shined the whole place here into red. And soon as he's done. Everything here are restored. All beautiful once again. All the animals were amazed. As Tai and Kari too. Their faces looked surprised of what Shenron just do. Ben, Mokuba, Winnie, Robin, Storm, Sibella and Arlon smiled of the forests restored. As they all looks at Shenron.

"**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.**" Shenron said to them. "**THE FORESTS ARE NOW RESTORES.**" Then, the whole lights bursts up around Shenron, leaving one word. "**FAREWELL.**" It's shrunken down, and then, seven Dragon Balls was spread away from all others directions. As the sky turn blue, and morning already. All the birds has comes back, and all the animals goes back. And now, Ben and Mokuba turn their heads to Tai and Kari.

"It's better if we take you to our place kids. It's gonna be dangerous going home alone." Ben told them.

"We better tell our parents about this first when we get to your places." Tai told them. Kari nodded while smiling.

"We saw you two blasting something we never seen." Kari said to them. Ben and Mokuba looks at each others. And turn back.

"We're tell you later kid. Let's go." Mokuba said, as all of them are heading back home.

While then, at the forests, and right to the same crash sight. In the crater, the machine was beeping. So now, eight legs comes out, and it's started crawling away like a spiders. Crawling out of the crater and heading ahead of the forests, and it's eye open, and looking around in this area. It's stop and looks around, and than continues crawling. And beeping.

In out in space, we see something coming this way, as it's a Spacecraft. Flying forward. So now, inside the Spacecraft, we see six people here, looking at the screen, as one is the fat one in bright red armor, another man with dark purple hair with dark purple armor, and another beside him is white spike hair, and has white armor, and another person was bald and has dark armor, and last people has light purple armor with dark hair. Looking at the screen the machine they sent and scan the planet earth in the forest.

"Hmm, just look at the environment for this planet." One of them said.

"Yes, I have never seen it so perfect before." Another one added.

As in the shadow, it's revealed to be a saiyans. As the fat man who spoked was Pater Griffin, and second who added was Bakura, and one behind him was Paul, scowling and narrowed. As now two last of the saiyan are Richard Dastardly and Jafar. They all looked at the Earth from the screen. So now, they've heard rumors about the Z-Squad being wipe out that easy. As one of them survive and live.

"Guess this must've been where the Z-Squad got killed." Peter said.

"Not everyone actually!" Richard replied. "From what I heard, there's still one member left alive."

"Isn't that said saiyan suppose to be Mokuba?" Peter asked.

"Why yes it is! Younger brother of Seto Kaiba himself." Jafar answered.

As now, one saiyan wearing a cloak walks forward, and stares at screen with a smirks, as his half face is hidden under a shadow. "Ah, I see my old friend Seto Kaiba's little brother must be very lucky to survive. I'm hopping Mokuba will did the jobs done. After all, this is what we Saiyan do best. But, I senses something in that planet Earth." As two live force of power levels on the screen. They watches the two power levels go up. As one of them is Mokuba's and someone else's power level.

"Woah! Check out the numbers!" Peter said.

"It's Mokuba's power levels alright. But." He frowned at the numbers of someone else's. "There's another power level that's must same levels as Mokuba's. Who ever he is, must be another saiyan as well. But, the Earth will be perfect for the Tree Of Might." He chuckles while smirked evil.

"Yes! This planet is suitable for it." Bakura said.

As now, the figure turn his head, and only shown his eye. "Now go. And find the perfect spot for the Tree of Might. It will drains all the energy dries. And will be our planet." He told them, as they've chuckled with a smirks.

"Don't worry my Lord!" Jafar said. "We shall not fail you!"

And now, they've vanished. Leaving their Lord here, as he chuckles evilly. "Soon, this planet will be mine for the taking. And no one can ever stop me. No one can. Not even those weakling humans to stop me." he chuckles even more and laughs out loud.

Back to earth, and in japan, to the house of the Iron Clan, and to their Dojo. Robin was sitting outside, with Brandi, and watching Chris and Darrel training of their skills, while Ben and Mokuba are training inside the Dojo. So now, Kari was sitting with Robin and Brandi. As Tai just comes out and sits by her little sister.

"I'd call mom and dad. I've told them everything that happens in the forest. I've told them were ok, and staying for a night here." Tai said, as Kari smiled.

"I'm glad we can Tai." Kari said.

"You two were lucky to be saved by Mokuba." Brandi said to them. "And how you two take it about Ben being a half saiyan. I'm surprised as well."

"Me too. And Mokuba a fully saiyan." Robin said.

"He-he-he-he-he!" Kari giggles. "And funny the way Tai's face looks like that." Tai blushed embarrassed.

"Hey, it's not that funny." Tai protected. As Kari continue giggle. So now, Arlon comes out carrying a tray, with some cup of teas.

"I do hope, you all don't mind of bringing you all come tea?" Arlon said as being a gentlemen.

"Oh, yes." Robin replies, as she grab some, Brandi too, and Tai, and Kari as well.

"Thanks you mister Arlon." Kari said to him.

"A pleasure. Milady." Arlon said as he drink his tea. So far, Ben and Mokuba got out, wiping their sweats off. They've been training real good. As Robin, and some others notices them.

"Done already huh?" Brandi asked. "Well, hope you wore yourself off you two."

"Don't be silly, Bran." Ben replies. "All our training and battling against the Z-Squad pay off. Beside, if it's wasn't for me to changes Mokuba's leaf to the good side. He would have destroys everything with that Super Saiyan form of his." Mokuba's grinned and nodded.

"Well, me and Kari heard stories about the Saiyans race, and I never met or seen saiyans before." Tai explained. Kari agrees with him.

"Yeah. But, we do now, Tai." Kari added.

Chris walks back, as Darrel gone flying away. Finding place to relax and sounds of water. As Chris and the others steps inside the house.

After an hour later. Tyler and Storm heading out, as Tyler earns some money. And in the kitchen, Robin is helping Jamal making some dinner. As Tai and Kari join, and sitting down listening Chris's story about the Iron Clan, and the Dragon Clan. So now, they're amazed of such adventure he got. And appear out of nowhere, all thanks to the Chaos Emerald he first saw and found.

"That's amazing Chris. And I'm surprised about you changing your mine of leaving this world." Kari said in awes.

"I agree, Chris. And I'm glad you did." Tai added.

While Chris telling stories. Robin came in with Arlon. And told them dinners is ready. So now they've joins them in the diner room. And Tai and Kari were amazed of Jamal's cooking. And when they've tastes it. They smiled and eat. As along with the others. So now. It's been minutes after dinner. As Tai, Kari, Toby, Winnie, Nobita and Winnie. Were playing catch, and soccer ball. As Toby kick it to the goal. And score. As now, Nobita runs with the soccer ball no the ground, but Tai slide it, and tripped him down. And heading for the goal, but when Tai kick it straight, Winnie appears, and stop it. And kicked straight through, and when pass him, and hits the other goal. And amazed Tai, and even Kari.

"Beat that, Tai." Winnie mocked, and giggles. As Tug who's watches the whole sport they're playing. So now, after couple of minutes. It's night time. And bedtimes for the kids. Chris shows Tai and Kari to sleep, and it's with Toby and Storm's room. So now, they're in their pajamas. So now, they've chatting to each others. As now, Tai and Kari have making new friends now. And now, after minutes of their chatting, they're asleep, as Kari sleep beside Tai, and so. After that. All Iron Clan member are sleeping now.

In the morning day here. We see the jet car flying by, as it's Tyler's flying it, and with Storm. Who's enjoying the view from here. "So, how's you like this new vehicle kid?"

"Boy, it's cool Tyler. I can't believe you earn those moneys just to get this." Storm said, while enjoying the view.

"Well, it's the only way Storm. Is the get attention of the beautiful ladies." Tyler said with a grin. Getting his teeth shine while saying that.

"But, supposed they're just ignore you." Storm told him.

"Don't be joking around Storm." Tyler said to her. "I'm sure they will. After all, I am a cyber. But I'm super handsome and good looking for the ladies." He chuckled. As Storm sweat dropped after hearing that. But, Tyler narrowed. As Storm noticed him.

"Tyler? What's wrong?" Storm asks him.

"Something's not right here. I've sense something." Tyler answered.

At the rivers, Darrel afloat in the air, and narrowed as he sensed something too. "I've sense an evil energy in the air. The darkness are approves."

At the place of the crater where the device was crash landed. As now, while then, Peter. Paul, Bakura, Richard and Jafar arrival here. And spotted the crater, as Peter smirked.

"Well! This is the place." Peter said.

"Yes! Indeed a perfect location to plant the seed for the tree." Jafar said. "Once it sprouts, this entire world will soon meet it's doom."

So now, Peter concentrate, while lifting his two finger, and groans. And then shouts, and thrust his finger, causing a big impacts at the crater. As now, causing a massive explosion, and in the sky with Tyler's new ride. The force nearly pushed it, causing them both yelps in shocking.

"Hey! What the?!" Tyler shouts. As it's out of control, and away from the area. "Hang on Storm!"

"Bail out!" Storm shouts, as both Tyler and Storm who holding on to him, as Tyler's Jet Car exploded, so much for Tyler's jet car.

At the crater, Peter gotten the ground near the crater cracked open into a riven. As now, Bakura smirked. And tosses the seed way down.

"In a short while gentleman, the fruit of the Tree of Might shall be spoused." Bakura assured.

They've smirked and watches the seed going way down, and Richard chuckled.

At the Iron Clan House. Tai and Kari were outside in their clothes, as they're playing soccer ball again with the kids. As now, Tai kicked straight, and hits the goal. So now, Toby and Nobita passing soccer ball to each others, and kick it forward, for Winnie to kick, only now Kari trip her and kick it to Tai. Who caught with his foot and kick it straight. And hits the goal again and scoring second time. Tai got tackle by Kari, cheering, as the others laughing.

At the waters, Tai and Kari were with Toby, Storm, Nobita, Shizuka and Winnie. Trying to catching a fish, while in barefoot to the water. They've waited for one, as Toby caught one, and holding one fish that's struggling to free. As now, it's splashes water to his eyes, caught him off guard and fall down with a splash, letting go the fish, they've notices and laughing at him. Toby grin in embarrassed.

So now, they've walking back inside, after catching some, as Jamal help them cooking up some cook up fish. And after they've eat. Chris and Ben are training with Mokuba and Tug. As Tai and Kari watching them, and smiled. So far. At the roof top. Arlon was looking out, as he sense something horrible at the far away in the forest. And had a bad feeling about this.

At the forest, and to the way underground of the riven. We see the seed. It's started to sprout a little. Then suddenly, it's bursted, sprouting everything around the grounds, as it's growing up into giant, and spreading around the surfaces and all other the forest, and heading around the undergrounds and sprouting above the surface, and at the surface, the plant sprouting up. And ready to grow.

At the sky, all hidden away at the clouds, is the beautiful places and floating islands, no people ever seen. As now, we see inside, is a woman with green long hair, as it's happen to be the Goddess of Light, name Palutena. She's senses something wrong on japan. As now, a little girl, as in 8 years old. She wears a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines and branches. She's the Goddess of Nature name Viridi. Who's notices Palutena. With a teenage angel, who's the Captain for Palutena. Name Pit. They've know something gone wrong. And Palutena's narrowed.

Out in space, and inside the spacecraft. We see the unknown figure. Watching the earth, as he senses the seed is planted and sprouting already. He chuckles.

"_Look's like earth is proving to be the idea in virement for the Tree of Might._" the figure's mind. "_Soon the fruit will blossom. And we will be powerful saiyan of all. We can finally set this planet wrapped._" He smirked evilly, and watching the earth, as now no weaklings around the universe will stop them. No one can.

* * *

**A/N: End chapter 1. I hope you enjoys this first chapter folks. And don't forget to reviews. Cause the next part of this chapter will come. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

On the evening on the forest, we see the tree growing and growing into a gigantic tree ever, and all the grounds here, and the giant roots are growing from the grounds and sprouting around here, it's beginning to causing chaos around. So now it's giant roots are spreading around the area. And at night, all the animals are running away, from the roots of the tree. As it's growing really huge, and going up high. And right above, the branches are spreading all around high, and growing leafs and all. Right in the full feet longs of the branches and the tree. It's now above the clouds and blocking the moon lights. As it's still spreading. While all the animals are running away, the roots of the tree spreading forward, and kept going as it's knocking all some of the trees down.

Meanwhile in Toontown. All the peoples are enjoying, some are workings and shopping at the day time. Then suddenly, something happens, as one of the building been knocked down, all collapsing down to the other building, and all the peoples are in panic. And running away, as the giant roots has sprouting from the ground. As it's connected on each others, and all the peoples were scare. And even a kid with balloon watches in shocking. And in the mountain of Lord Wily's Castle. It's protected by barrier. As Lord Wily himself looking out the window with a narrows in his eyes.

"I never seen this before. Even if this planet was ruled." Wily said to himself. He walks back to his throne room, as Stockman who came in, and saw the same thing too outside.

"Well whatever it is. I will not knowing. This is my world to rule and nobody takes this world but me." Lord Wily said while narrowing. And sitting down his throne chair.

At the forest, everything in this area was stopped, expect the roots are spreading around the world, as the Tree of Might has grown into enormous tree ever. As now, Arlon who's came to see what's happening, and saw in horror. Never in his entire live that he saw the enormous tree that's appear out of nowhere. But now he's disappeared away, back home.

At the Iron Clan home. Everyone was sitting down, as some of others in the front room, Robin the Fox was passing cup of teas to the others, as Tyler and Storm got back, and tell them what happen to his jet car. Being destroy. All his moneys he spend was a waste now.

"So much of your new ride, Tyler." Tug said to him.

"Yeah, sorry about your Car Jet." Brandi said.

"Yeah, and I didn't even get the car insurance." Tyler said.

"Well be lucky pal. At least you didn't wasted all those moneys you just got." Darrel said to him. But Tyler put on a embarrass face, and grin in nervous.

"Oh, um. About that. I...kind of spend all the moneys I've got." Tyler told them.

"SAY WHAT?!" Tug, Jamal and Darrel yells in unison in anger. As Brandi's face turning red in anger, and gotten her face to his face.

"YOU MEAN YOU WASTED ALL THOSE MONEYS FOR THAT STUPID CAR!?" Brandi screams to his face.

"All Tyler's wanted is impressing the ladies." Storm told them as Tyler glares at her, as some of them like Tug, Jamal, Darrel, Ben, John and Homer narrowing at him in anger.

"Man are you that stupid?!" Homer shouts.

"How can you wasted all of them for that vehicle?" Tug asked. Tai, Kari, Toby and Storm watching, while drinking some tea.

"For an idiot man who's nothing but a cyber, you sure are a moron trying to impressing the ladies." Robin said. While crossing her arms.

"Ah come on guys!" Tyler protected. "I know it's dumb and very stupid of me doing that."

"Well, your lucky we would have gotten your parts broken apart Tyler." Tug said, as Tai and Kari giggles.

"Well, what ever going on here. We best have anyone here safe and unharmed." Robin said. "What ever the earthquake was. I'm sure Chris will find out." He nodded, as now. Arlon appears beside Tug and Jamal who's jumped in surprised. And dropped on their back. As they noticed him appearing.

"Arlon!" Chris said. As he notice his face, a serious face he got, but anyone was confused.

"Hey, is something wrong, Arlon?" Tug asked.

"Anyone, we've have a problem here." Arlon said, as he already message Lady Palutena about this. So now, she must give messages to them.

"Problem? What kind of problem, Arlon?" Chris asked. Then, he hears voices around here, which surprised, causing one of them jumpy, as Shizuka, Brandi and Storm.

"_Excuse me, sorry about scaring you. But, I've bringing you a messages, as a terrible being has come._" Lady Palutena's voice was hear. As Chris and the others, all but Arlon.

"I see you gotten my message Goddess." Arlon said. As they've looks at him.

"You know someone, Arlon?" Tyler asked.

"_As you know, I am the Goddess of Light. Name Palutena. As I known Arlon very well._" Lady Palutena's voice said.

"Well, any friends of Arlon is the friends of ours. So, what's up?" Chris asked.

"_It's the must awful thing has now taken place._" Palutena said.

"What kind of awful thing?" Chris asked, as the others listening. And in the Skyworld. Lady Palutena stood there at the portal as she speaking to it as sending the voice to them.

"There's a wicked tree call the Tree of Might. It's was planted a seed, and taken roots of this planet." Palutena explained.

"Tree of Might?" Tug asked.

"That sounded serious." Chris frowned.

"_Indeed. It's fruit were originally intended ONLY for the Eternal Dragon._" Palutena explaining more. About the Tree of Might. And images shows about it.

"_The tree has also been known as the Tree of Death because it burrows far beneath the surface to find the nutrients it needs to bear fruit. If it is allowed to grow, it will feed on the soil, sucking out everything it would need to survive, and the fruit would be rich beyond imagination. But we must stop it from bearing this fruit._" Palutena explained.

"Why would we have to do that?" Chris asked.

"_It takes so many nutrients and so much energy to produce this fruit, that everything the tree touches is destroyed. If this process is not stopped immediately, the tree will suck all that it needs from the Earth, and she will be left as nothing but a wasted and depleted desert._" Palutena finishes. And in the kitchen, everyone was shocking in horror. That the Earth be destroy. As Chris narrowed.

"Well I refuse to let that happen." Chris said.

"_Then you must go and face those warriors that planted the seed._" Palutena smiled. Chris narrowed in anger. As Tug, Toby, Tyler and Ben narrowed as well.

"I'll show them not to mess with my home!" Chris said.

Inside the Tree of Might, the fruits grows a little, and it's colors are green. So now, Peter, Bakura, Paul, Richard and Jafar watches. Peter smirks and chuckled.

"It's coming in boys!" Peter said.

"And soon, the fruit shall be eatable for our powers." Jafar said.

Paul, Richard and Bakura chuckles, as their spacecraft are inside the Tree of Might as well, and their boss will be proud now.

"Looks like all we have to do now is wait for the fruit to fully sprout." Bakura said. "By the time that occurs, all of this planet will be crumbled."

Paul scoffs, and knowing something about Mokuba survive. And even Richard were disgust. They all know that Mokuba will destroy everything when in survive.

"Say! You guys look a bit grumpy." Peter said to Paul & Richard. "Something up?"

"Let's just say I'm disgusted about Mokuba." Paul told them.

"Agreed. If Mokuba did survived. As the Z-Squad are destroyed. Then why haven't Mokuba cause total chaos just like his brother? He knows what saiyans we all do." Richard added. "After all, Kodus was Seto Kaiba's friend. But he become stronger then him, and no longer his friends since he claims that everyone are nothing but weakling, which is why we join his side."

"Well that's true! Maybe he picked up amnesia while he was on the planet & forgot who he was." Peter said.

"Don't be an idiot. Peter." The figures that step out with his cloak name Kodus. Which didn't show his face. "We saiyan are strong enough to not having amnesia. Beside that. It's their mission to destroy."

"Oh right!" Peter said. "Well I got nothing then!"

Jafar would just look away with annoyance as he said to himself. "What an annoying fool!"

Kodus stares up the fruits, and smirks, while throw his cloak back, and shown his pure black saiyan armor. And smirked evilly under the shadow.

"Soon, the fruit of the Tree of Might will be ready. And were become more powerful saiyan ever. So now, leave that saiyan boy to me." Kodus said. "And if there's another saiyan like Mokuba. Then were be ready."

All 5 of Kodus's soldiers salute him with agreement.

Back at the Iron Clan House. All of them were confused about this Tree of Might. So now, Tai and Kari were in the front room with Sibella and Paulina.

"I don't get it. This Tree of Might." Robin asked. "What is this Tree of Might Lady Palutena told us about?"

"All of you hear what Lady Palutena said, it's gonna drain all those energy from the earth." Chris said. "It's time we all settle this once and for all."

"You're right." John said. "We all must end this Tree of Might and destroy it all together."

"No, John. Not all of us. It's just me, Toby, Tug, Tyler and Ben." Chris said. As four of them nodded. "Right now, we can't risk you all to fight together."

"He's right." Tug stand up. "I'm with you pal. All of us are. Right?"

"Right!" Toby and Ben said in unison.

"I'm right you bud!" Tyler said while doing his pose.

"Let's go!" All 5 gotten their hands together. But Mokuba added his hand to them.

"I'm going too." Mokuba said.

"Sorry little bro. But you can't, you hear what Chris said." Ben told him. "We can't risk anyone to fight. So all five of us will fight." Mokuba pout.

At the ruins forests, we see the giant roots here, and all are from the Tree of Might. As now, Chris, Tug, Toby, Tyler and Ben are here. And staring at the enormous tree. As no one like them could ever seen that tree before.

"Man, that thing is enormous." Tug said.

"Yeah, if we want to make a single damages. We better try and attack the trunks." Ben stated. Chris nodded.

"Ready? Power up!" Chris shouts as he concentrate his power, along with the others. And then, all five of them unleashed their energy blast wave. All heading towards the trunks, and then when it's hits, it's massive exploded. Creating a smoke clouds. They all watch. And then Toby yelps in shocking. As they saw the tree trunks are undamaged. Not a scratch on it. Four of them were shock. As Chris narrowed.

"Come on Chris, let's hit that thing again." Ben states. But Tyler stop him.

"Hold on there bro. If we do, were end up destroying everything else around the tree instead." Tyler told Ben. Chris suddenly senses energies around here, as he look up. And fly up high, while the others following. And they landed on the high giant branch. They hear laughing as they've meets the Saiyan Pirates. As there's Peter, Richard who's beside him, and Jafar on the left. As Bakura laying on the side, holding a rock, and Paul crossing his arms with a cold narrowed.

"Well now! What do we have hear?" Jafar said. "A group of foolish humans trying to destroy the tree of might."

Tug narrowed at them, and senses their energy. "Man, their energy are amazing high. But, I don't know where they came from." Chris narrowed them with outrage.

"So you put this tree in our planet eh?" Chris said as he scoffs. "You never asks." Bakura chuckles while juggling the rock in his hand up and down.

"Really?" Richard asked with a smirk. "Will, it's make the forest ever better then ever. Which this Tree of Might will be perfect for the forest add." He chuckles. Tyler narrowed hard in anger at them. As he realized.

"So it's was you guys that made that explosion. It's even destroyed my new Car Jet." Tyler growls.

"Oh, was that your then? Sorry. But we didn't even noticed that." Paul said making a cold chuckles. "After all, we saiyans don't care about that." It's shocked them all.

"No way! More saiyans here like the Z-Squad?!" Tug asked in shocking. As they've surprised.

"Correct young lad! And we also know about the only remaining member, Mokuba Kaiba is with you as well." Jafar said.

Chris were shock, as well Ben too. "I'll bet you also heard about their death we gave them." Chris said to them.

"Yes we have!" Peter said. "And I'm glad I wasn't with them when that happened."

"If those guys are saiyan." Ben said. "Then there maybe a chance to destroy them." And in his minds "_If they find out about my half, there force me to join them._"

At the Iron Clan Home. Mokuba was sneaking out, without anyone to notices, and while walking away from there, he smirks and about to fly away, only now they've been caught by Tai and Kari.

"Gah! Wha... What are you...?" Mokuba asked in confuse.

"We can't let you go there, Mokuba." Tai said.

"Yes, take us with you. The others might be in trouble." Kari said. Mokuba is not sure, but he think of this.

"I know Ben is gonna kill me for this." Mokuba said to himself. So he turn his head back to them. "Okay. Just hang on to me." Tai was the first to hop on his back, and Kari to his arms. As he flying ahead, towards the Tree of Might.

Back with the heroes. They've narrowed at them, as they've chuckles. The Iron Clan members are on their fighting pose. And Chris too.

"You guys are gonna pay for my Car Jet!" Tyler threaten them. So now, when Bakura, crushed the rock into pieces, the heroes jumps and charging towards them, as all 9 of them vanished. Chris too. As the battle has begun. So now, Tug and Toby appears and saw Richard and Jafar charging. While leaping off the branch, and heading towards them.

"Toby! Fire!" He shouts, as he and Toby blasted their energy and aura wave blast, and hits them, causing an explosion. Only now, it's vanished, and see them nowhere, only now they've appears out of nowhere, as Tug dodged Richard's Tackle and tackled Toby instead, and Jafar kicked Tug away, right through down the clouds. As both of them doing their pose of teamwork.

"Bah! Those two humans are not that strong. Eh, Jafar?" Richard asked Jafar while laughing.

"Agreed!" Jafar answered sinisterly.

But suddenly, Tug gotten his hands on his side face, and shouts "Take this! **AURA FLARE!**" Causing a huge aura flash of light, and blinding them, causing them to shouts in pain.

At the other side of the ground, Ben stood face to face against Peter. Who's smirked evil. "Here goes nothing." He raise his arm up high, and concentrating his attack. And call out "**ICICLE DISK!**" He toss his Ice Saw towards Peter, who's smirked and doing his own Disk attack.

"**Slice n Dice Take Down!**" Peter shouted.

He rotates around in highest speed, and sent his Slice n Dice Take Down attack, as Ben was shocked, as soon Peter's and Ben's Disk Attack was clashed, it caused them both impacted and sent it back on each others, and both Peter and Ben dodged in time, as Peter's attack cuts through the pillar, as now Peter turn back and glared at him. Ben too.

At Tyler, he's facing against Paul. Who's charging towards him As he concentrating his attack. As it's glowing Green Aura. And then, he creates a Greenest Glowing Orb. As now, he shouted "You wants some of this, PUNK!? **LION SPIRIT BALL!**" He blasted it towards him. Only now Paul dodged.

"What weakling attack." Paul scoffs. Only then Tyler move around his fingers as he's controlling his attack, as Paul dodging all his attack, as he thrust his fingers, making his Lion Spirit Ball hits Paul, causing an explosion. He smirks, only Paul flies out, and tackle Tyler, as both of them rapidly punching at each others, and blocking and dodging their own attack, and leaps back away. And kept going all over, as Tyler leaps away and flies over him. Paul vanish very fast and appears Tyler. Who stopped, and was tackled down, and crashed down, upon the big impacts. When Paul raise up and about to finish him off. He was blasted away by a Fire Energy blast, as it's Chris's own.

"Eat that!" Chris shouts, as Bakura appears away from Chris and smirked of such power Chris's got.

"You have a very impressive level of power saiyan. Why don't we put it to the ultimate test." Bakura said.

Bakura fired his powerful attack, only Chris said "Sorry to disappoint you bud. But I'm not a saiyan you think." He blasted and fired a another to Paul, as his Fire Energy attack pushed Bakura, who's shocked and direct hits, as Paul who's about to stand up, only got hits again, causing an explosion.

At the field, we see Toby was flying away from Jafar. Who's firing his Energy blast at him, he fire another one, as Toby dodged. As Jafar narrowed at him.

"This boy can not escape from me for much longer." Jafar said.

He rapidly fire bunch of Valley Energy Blasts. As some of them hits Toby all over, and falling down, when Jafar fired his massive energy blast to finish him off, it's was blasted away by another energy blast? A Heat Energy blast? Jafar was shocked and outraged.

"Who dares shoot that?!" Jafar demanded.

"I did!" Mokuba's voice was shouted, as Jafar looks up, and saw Mokuba diving down, as Tai and Kari who's on the ground hiding behind the roots, and watching. "And you better not hurt my friends!" Jafar growls at him.

"So! You dare interfere in my battle? Well this is one decision you shall deeply regret." Jafar stated.

"Well here's my regret!" Mokuba shouts as he send a whole heat energy wave, as Jafar was hit and scream.

Inside the spacecraft. Kodus watches on the screen, and saw his power.

"That boy's power is total wild. Could this be?" He asks himself. "A saiyan?" As now, it revealed to be. Christopher Storm? No, he's different. His skins are darker brown. An has the same hair style as Chris. As he's indeed Kodus. A saiyan as he's look alike of Chris. He smirked evil. "He is. The one who survived."

As now, Jafar head flying towards Mokuba with anger.

"Take this boy!" Jafar said as he got out his snake staff.

It's eyes are glowing very high energy. As Mokuba is ready to unleash his attack. "**ULTRA HEAT!**" Jafar shouted out his ultimate attack as the snake staff glows brighter.

"PERISH!" Jafar shouted.

"**ATTACK!**" Mokuba unleashed his massive attack, as Jafar fired his large energy blast from his snake staff. As when it's clashed it's massive exploded, along with the bright light, Jafar were shocked of such power. Only then he realized something about Mokuba.

"Wait a sec! You seem awfully familiar." Jafar said.

Soon the bright light is faded away, Jafar only sees, nothing. He's confused of his disappear.

"He's gone!" Jafar said.

He looks around here, and suddenly Mokuba is charging straight.

"I'm right here!" He shouts, as Jafar turn around too late, as Mokuba kicked his side hard upon the impact. He shouts and dropping down while losing his scouter. He cheers on "Alright!"

Back inside the spacecraft. Kodus smirked while see his skills. "Such power. I never knew that Kaiba have a little brother who's been training. I'm amaze." He chuckles.

As now, Mokuba flies ahead. "I hope the others is ok." When he turn his head around. He bumped into someone. He looks, and saw Kodus without his cloak. As Mokuba stares at his face, and find something familiar of his face.

"_He, he looks like._" Mokuba's mind, as he's confused.

"Well, It's you. The mighty brother of Seto Kaiba." Kodus said. As it's shocked Mokuba of that name, and narrowed outrages.

"Hey, how you know that name!? And your not Christopher Storm!" Mokuba demanded. So when he's about to attack, he was grabbed roughly by him on the collar. Kodus smirks and chuckled. As Mokuba narrowed at him.

"You might not know who I am. But I known your brother a long time. Very long. We were friends that day, and become first ranked saiyan warriors." Kodus said, as he activate his scouter, and checking Mokuba's power level. And see the same power level on the screen in his spacecraft. "You're power level are massive. You're truly are the saiyan warrior. Just like your brother. Why don't you join me kid. And together we can rule the universe." Mokuba growled.

"If your my brother's friend, then who are you?" Mokuba asked.

"I am Kodus. The mightiest saiyan warrior of the galaxy. Must mightiest then your brother, Seto Kaiba." Kodus said with a mock tone.

"No your not!" Mokuba argued.

"Your brother Seto is nothing but a weakling. Even since I've discover a true power I ever have." Kodus said. "And now that weakling fool is dead and killed by Frieza. I'm glad he's dead along with Bardock. They've deserve. No one could possibility defeat Frieza."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Mokuba shouts in outrages.

"If your brother Seto wants you to grow stronger then him. Then it's useless." Kodus mocked him. "If Seto Kaiba were alive, then he'll be disappointed of seeing his little weakling brother taking the side of those humans. And you have fail him. If you can join me, your grow stronger in our side. The Tree of Might will drain the earth all dried. There be nothing left for you to live. Come with me, Mokuba Kaiba. And we shall conquer a new world." Mokuba is now anger, and bursted into a super saiyan, as Kodus were surprised.

"Well I won't letting you hurt my friends!" Mokuba throw his fist at him, only Kodus caught it, as it's shocking Mokuba in horror. He's on his super saiyan form. And it's no good against Kodus. He smirked evilly.

"So this is the super saiyan huh? Bah! Worthless! But this is what I like to see. Anger. Your brother Kaiba has one the same." Kodus said to him. "You just my kind of saiyan I need for my team." Mokuba groans and struggle to free, but it's not good. "Unless, your appose." He started crushing Mokuba's fist, causing him to yells in pain, as Tai and Kari watches from the ground in horror, seeing Kodus is hurting Mokuba.

At the ruins forest, more roots sprouted from the grounds, and every trees here are draining dries. "The tree is continuing to grow. And as it's does, the rich fruits will ripe and quickly." Kodus explained about the tree, as more roots sprouted at the waters. As Kodus still holding Mokuba's collar shirt, and holding his fist, while crushing it to give him pain. "And very soon, the very earth you knew, will come to the end." He now crushing his fist and clenched his hand on Mokuba's collar, causing him to yells in pain even more. Kodus chuckles. But suddenly, his scouter detected another power level near by.

"Something's coming, and it's power level are unbeatable." Kodus said to himself. He turn around. While demanding. "Who's there?" And someone who's floating down, was Darrel Jones himself. And narrowing at Kodus. He knows that Kodus is not Christopher he knows. As this saiyan is different to Chris. As Chris was not a saiyan. "And just who are you, human?"

"alright! Darrel!" Mokuba cheered.

"The names Darrel Jones. I hold the powers of all electric elements. I'm everything you fear." Darrel said in a dark tone. As Kodus chuckles at Darrel's foolish.

"Oh stop it. You're scaring me." Kodus mocking him while chuckles. Darrel clenched his fist in anger.

"Let Mokuba go!" Darrel demanded Kodus. And covers with electric power. And charging towards him. So now he tosses Mokuba to him, as he caught him in time. Un-harm.

"Oh, that was a close one." Mokuba said.

"You okay, kid?" Darrel asked him.

"Yeah, I do now." Mokuba replies. Then suddenly, Kodus appears behind Darrel, who's shocked, and too late as Kodus blasted a pure black massive energy at his back, causing him to scream in pain. Damaging him and Mokuba, and split away from each others, as Darrel crashed down. As Tai and Kari were scared in stiff of what Kodus has done to Darrel, and Mokuba crashed down the giant roots. All in pain. And damage. And some his clothes are torn. He's about to get up, but Kodus appears and step on his back, prevent him to move. While crossing his arms.

"Well, it's seems I'm impress of that super saiyan form of yours are impressive. I'll bet your brother will be happy how his little brother Mokuba Kaiba is now a Super Saiyan." Kodus holds him down. "So do not denied young saiyan." While Mokuba growling, something came out the pants. As it's a saiyan tail. He noticed. "Ah, there it is. A saiyan tail, you still have it I see. But since you won't go down by my rule. Why don't we have a little fun instead?" He then, gotten something brighter on his hand, as it's appear to be a bright energy sphere. He chuckles.

"A true saiyan can transform with any full moon." Kodus said. As now, he toss it way up high, and when it's away. "Moon Blast! EXPLODE!" It's exploded, into a bright explosion, which gotten Chris, and Ben's attention. They've looked and shocked, as they've seeing a moon in this day of time. Even Tai and Kari saw that. And amazed. So, he didn't looked at it. As he kicked Mokuba up, and grab him, and rotates his face in front, and holding his eyes open, and forcing him to looks at the fake moon, almost.

"That's it. Get a good eyes fully open, let's see that monster inside." Kodus holds Mokuba up in the air, and forcing him to look, Mokuba try shutting his eye lids. But Kodus holding it open. He groans and can't move. So while Kodus looking down from looking at the moon. Chris come in running as fast as he can. But now, it's too late. Mokuba's pupils are turning red. A bright red. When he stares at the fake moon. So now, Mokuba started to changes, and transform, turning an ape also, and growing. So Kodus quickly step back and fire his massive attack, exploded, making a cloud to block the fake moon. And Mokuba transforming fast. Growing and growing into a giant ape monster. As Kodus stares at the clouds that's blocking the moon.

"The blocking clouds stop me from seeing the fake moon. As for the saiyan boy. I say it's already too late." Kodus said while smirking. "I mean a younger ape is much more violent than other." He now see Mokuba fully transform into a gigantic monsters ape. Who's roaring in anger, and out of control. As it's stomping around. Causing chaos. As Chris saw what happen while running fast. And outraged.

"What have you done to Mokuba you monster?!" Chris demanded, as Paul and Bakura leaps up high.

"Hey fool! You should worry about yourselves." Paul shouts, as he and Bakura combine energy blasts at Chris, who noticed. As their combines attack exploded when it's hits him, making a barrier energy. As Ape Mokuba growls louder. As it's caught his attention. As now, it was blocked by Chris's Fire Shield. Undamaged. So now he narrowed at them.

"You mean like this?" He got Fire Phoenix form and flies up, and appears besides them, and caught them by surprise. "Then try this one!" he shouts, and unleashes his both fire energy blast, and sent them both away from him, as Bakura crashed with an explode. And Paul was blasted away far. When Chris's landed. He just met a gigantic monster ape Mokuba, roaring louder as Chris was shock of such size of a monster. He watch it roaring and growling at Chris. It's pure red eyes stares at him. As it's throw it fist at him, but Chris jumps away from it's large punch, and when he's flying up. It's roared in anger.

"Mokuba! Wait!" Chris call out. As Ape Mokuba was about to grab him, only Chris gone Blue Fire Phoenix and gaining speed and flies away, as it's anger him even more, and jumping after him. Even for a monster ape, it's very fast then Chris's Blue Fire Phoenix. While Chris flies ahead, the ape Mokuba leaps forward, as Chris land, he was shock that Ape Mokuba landed with an impact, and growls at him. And about to crush him. Only Chris dashed under through him. As it's missed him, he look down below, and dropped on his back over. And it's anger him more. Chris slide and running.

"Mokuba! it's me! Your friend, Christopher!" Chris call out. Only it's can't listen to Chris. And about to attack, but when Chris gone Blue Fire Phoenix to dashed away, he got hits very hard, and crashed against the roots upon the impact, and drop down. Groaning in pain. Ape Mokuba roared and heading to him, while pounding his chest.

"Well, well, well. It's seems your beaten up by your own comrade, huh Christopher Storm?" Kodus asked while chuckles. "And it's seems the rumor were true after all. Your the one that killed the Z-Squad and let Mokuba's live. Will too bad. Mokuba is a saiyan warrior and always will be. And I'll be sure to take care of him when your dead." So now, Darrel and Ben come flying.

"Chris! We have to cut off his tail!" Darrel called out.

"Mokuba! Stop!" Ben calls out. As Ape Mokuba move his arm, as Darrel quickly defend himself by blocking, and got elbow hard by it. As Ben trying hard to stop him. As Kodus is now mad.

"Darrel!" Chris call out.

"That's it! You're time is over!" Kodus sent his pure energy sphere towards them, as it's massive explosion, as the shockwave blasted Darrel and Ben away, which knocked Ape Mokuba and Chris down, as the attack Kodus sent blasted the ground open. As Ape Mokuba and Chris started falling down. And splashed down the water upon the impacts. And when Chris got up, getting air.

"Mokuba! Mokuba!" Chris call out, as soon he turns, he saw the Ape Mokuba raising up from the rivers. As he grabbed Chris into his hand. And started crushing Chris's life out of him, causing him to scream in pain. As it's roared out loud. It's got off the water pool. it's stared at Chris, and crushing him even more. Causing Chris to screams out loud with such a major pain. As now, Kodus came down of the rock balcony, and watching them with his arms cross, and a smirks on him. He laughs.

"Now squash him like a bug on the kitchen floor!" Kodus said to it. As it's roared and about to crush him. And while clenching his fist, and squeeze him tighter. But suddenly, Ben came down and flying towards Ape Mokuba and to save Chris.

"Mokuba! Mokuba!" Ben call out and float in front of Ape Mokuba's face. Getting his attention. "Mokuba! It's me! Ben!" It's looking at Ben.

"Don't you remember me Mokuba?! It's me! Ben! Your big brother!" Ben said, as Kodus overheard. And was shocking a little.

"Big brother?" Kodus asked, and seems realized something. "So, Mokuba got a new brother huh? But, that boy. Could he possibly." He check the scouter. And see the same power level and was shocked completely. "That. That's a half saiyan? incredible. It will make an easy way to have someone to join."

Ape Mokuba stares at Ben, and lower his arms, and almost unclenches his hand. As Ben was weaken after the blasts and his fights. "Come on, little bro! You must remember!" He pants, and about to drop down slowly. Only Ape Mokuba let go of Ben, and slowly caught Ben to it's palms, who's seems surprised. He looks at Ape Mokuba, as he lower Ben to the ground, as he hopped off. Chris looked all surprised. And smiled. As Ape Mokuba lays down on his stomach. As the Ape Mokuba remembers Ben. Of all those things Ben did, after their fights. And his story and word changed Mokuba into the new leaf and on their side. As now, Ben smiled to his little brother. As Kodus watches with disgust on his face.

"Well, this is disturbing. Now I know why Mokuba have gone to their side. That half saiyan boy is the reason to change him. And now Mokuba Kaiba is now a brother to that boy." Kodus said to himself. And stares down at Chris.

"Storm! The way you have those two saiyan on your side, you train them too much like an earthling." Kodus said to him. As Chris turn around and narrowed at him.

"My best friend Ben here already discovered his true identity. And now he's on our side. If Ben here would have changed Mokuba into the new leaf, he'll still destroy everything here. Which is I train them to know the different between good and evil! But unlike some people!" He referring to Kodus, who's smirked.

"Well, I know about that too. Which is, I don't care which different." Kodus said, as he point his finger, as he's targeting, Ben. Who's smiled at Ape Mokuba, then suddenly he sense and about to avoid, but too late, as Kodus blasted his energy, and blasted Ben away, causing Ape Mokuba roared in shocking. And Kodus fire his Dark Pure Energy sphere at Ben, and direct hits, and gone far away leaving a screams. And massive exploded at the roots. So now Ape Mokuba roared in pure anger. And blasting the Mouth Energy wave around, and destroying everything. Kodus laughs when he watch it.

"Mokuba!" Chris call out. And now it's ignoring Chris. And continue blasting.

"Yes, nice work! Bring this whole cavern down!" Kodus ordered while laughing. Ape Mokuba steps in the pool, and stopped in place, as he turn around and stare with pure hatred at Kodus. Who's seem to notices it's face. When it's growling at him. It's leaped towards him. As Kodus smirks.

"Alright then, come and get me!" Kodus taunt it. As he dodged Ape Mokuba from being grabs, as it's holds on the rocks. And ready to leap.

"It's always a shame to lose a saiyan like you. But seeing how you changed your way to join their side and your new brother." Kodus said as he claps his hands, and formed an dark pure energy ring. Very powerful. "TAKE THAT!" He blasted towards him. As it's jumps off towards Kodus.

"NO!" Chris shouts, as he toss his fire energy saw. And cuts Ape Mokuba's tail off. And shrink down to his own size, and when through the ring, and was back to his own form, and naked. As Kodus's attack heading straight, and causes an powerful massive explosion, and blown the grounds open on top. And when lucks is shown, Ben dashed out and in Super Saiyan form. And caught Mokuba to his arms. And lower down to the ground, and with Chris on his side. Mokuba moan, and open his eyes and looks at Ben.

"S-sorry, Ben. I guess. I forgot to tell you. When a saiyans has a saiyan tail, and seen the moon. We transforms into a terrible monsters every saiyan ever turn. And, I'm not old enough to controls that monster form." Mokuba said, and pass out, falling asleep.

"It's okay little bro. Take some rest." Ben said. As Chris is now outrage, and narrowed anger at Kodus in the air. "And I'm sure Chris will take care of him."

"You heard him! Kodus!" Chris shouts in anger. "Now I'm done playing games! This ends now!" Kodus stares at him all annoying. As now, Ben and Chris spotted Tai and Kari climbing down and running to them.

"Chris!" Tai shouts.

"Is, Mokuba's okay?" Kari asks in worries.

"He'll be alright, for now." Ben said, as he turn to Chris. "I'm taking Tai, Kari and Mokuba to safety. You're be handling Kodus, and when I'm done. I'll see the others are okay." Chris nodded. As he takes Tai and Kari to him, and fly away. While Chris and Kodus staring each others. As now, the final battles will come now.

* * *

**A/N: End part 2. And the final chapter will come folks, along with the final battle. Enjoy it, and soon the chapter will come. So read and review folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

At the night, in the amusement parks in somewhere country, all the peoples and kids are having fun, and while in the Merry Go Round. Something's happened. As it's stopped. They're confuse, and when the rumble happen, the roots sprouts from the ground, causing them to panic. As it's sprouting up high, as the Amusement Parks' powers is out complete, and some roots sprouting everywhere, the Tree of Might is continuing draining the energy from the earth, and also draining powers from the city, all over. Causing every lights and power out. All over the world. Making all complete darkness, all over the earth. And now, it's turning dark brown, as it's wasting away. And inside the Tree of Might. It's completed grow into a bright red fruits, as it's ripe perfectly. But it's continue to grow and grow. And outside the tree, on the roots road, we see Christopher Storm stood there with a narrowed in his eyes, staring at Kodus, who narrowed him back. As he's not very pleases about what Chris did to Mokuba and Ben.

"Christopher Storm. Why have you gotten Mokuba Kaiba on your side?" Kodus asked and continue. "Mokuba is the perfect saiyan warrior, and you gotten him on the good side, and even your friend half saiyan of yours. And you got those two cast it aside to those foolish weakling." Chris continue to narrowed, and while then. They hear Peter's voice coming.

"Don't worry Master Kodus! We've got this!" Peter said.

Peter appears front of Kodus. And on the ground, Tug dropped down with a thud, all damages up going against them. Chris continue narrowed. Jafar's voice was heard as well.

"Yes! We shall teach this saiyan worm not to interfere in your plans." Jafar said.

Jafar smirked along with Richard who's smirked as well. And on the other side on the ground, Tyler dropped down as well. And now, Paul and Bakura came too with his evil smirks while staring at Christopher Storm.

"I say after we finish him off. We shall banish his mind to the Shadow Realm." Bakura added.

"If you moronic saiyans haven't heard me." Chris said. "That I'm not a saiyan. The half saiyan your looking for is my friend. Ben. And you shouldn't have let my friends out of this. So now I'll show you what powers I have earned." Peter evil smirks at Chris's foolishness.

"We'd like to see you try!" Peter said.

Chris now on his fighting stance, as Bakura appears to throw a fist, but Chris quickly evade. And now Paul appears on his side, and both attacked, but Chris was quick and counterattack, and sweep kick Bakura down, Jafar, Richard and Peter come, and all five fights against Chris, as he dodges all their attacks and counterattacks them, and moving away while avoiding, blocking and counterattacking them. While Kodus watches them with disgust. As Chris continue evading their attack, as he back kicked Bakura's gut and jabs across his face. While Kodus stand there watching. Darrel's call was heard.

"This isn't the sport your looking for!" Darrel shouts, as Kodus look up, and saw Darrel diving down, as Kodus blocked his arm against Darrel's While Shadow Kanata, and toss him away. Luckily Darrel quickly recovers and blasted a straight line electric energy. But Kodus move his head, and made a full dash towards Darrel, as he tackle him and jabs him down. But, Darrel power up to his fingers, and fire his Special Beam Cannon. Kodus were shock, and a massive explosion was happen. When the smoke turn clear. Kodus's hand was blocked to Darrel's attack. He smirked.

"How's it feel to be beaten?" Kodus asks. As Darrel couldn't believe this. As when Kodus unleash a full pure dark energy blast on him, an energy explosion pillar happen, causing Darrel screams in pain.

Back to Chris, he continues blocking and evading and counterattacking them, and have to end this now!

"You want to see my power?! Here! **BERSERK PHOEINX!**" Chris screams and bursts a huge fire aura, transforming into a Berserk Phoenix form.

That powers causing their scouters each four exploded, making them yelps in shocking, completely. And with no words are heard from five of them, Chris made his fastest attack, he jabbed across Richard's face, and left jabs hard across Bakura's face, and swift kicked Jafar, and jump kicks at Paul's and finally, hard knee on Peter's gut, causing him to gasps in major pain. As now, Darrel's crashed down away from Kodus. As for his crew. All five of them fall down with a hard thud. All non-breathing. As now, Chris defeated all of them. Leaving him between him and Kodus.

He turn and see his power. And not amuse. "So, that's your power huh? Well then, I know your angry the way I was doing. But it's just what we saiyan do. And since I know that your a coward, so I'll give you a chance, and surrender. And I promise. I won't tell." Kodus said to him.

"No, not a chance!" Chris snapped. "I will never surrender to you!"

"But I'm going to destroy you, haven't you put this together yet? There's no chance of beating me." Kodus replies. And smirks with a chuckles. "I'm going to enjoy beating you. Just like I beat your friend, Mokuba Kaiba."

"Your going to be sorry if you ever lay a hand on my friend." Chris snapped.

At the forests, all of them was drying fast, all energy from them are draining completely. All becoming a waste. All the forests around in the Evergreen Forest, as their homes are turning into a wasteland again. All dried. As all the animals and raccoons watches in horror. And in the river line. All waters are dried. Everything here are dried. Even the flowers dried, and turned to glass. And all over the city, around the country city, all being a ruins city. Everything here. And inside the tree of might. The fruits are growing to ripe.

"Even now, the Tree of Might is draining the energy from your planet, and sucking the land dried, ripening into the fruits for me. Once I eat it I'll be unstoppable!" Kodus shouts, as he and Chris clashed and jumps away. Facing each others.

"Keep on dreaming! Cause that will never happen with me around!" Chris shouts as he transform to his Fire Phoenix. As Kodus were shock, as he scanning his scouter at him.

"You haven't been able to stop me so far!" Kodus replied. As Chris leaps forward, and jabs his face across. Which Kodus jumps up high, getting away, as Chris follows.

While going up high in the trees branches. Chris now made after him, making him mad, so he jabs him, only vanish and reappear behind Kodus and kick him, as now both of them rapidly punching and kicking, only avoiding their own attack, as Kodus was outrages, and dodging Chris's rapidly punches.

"_That's was a cheap shot._" Kodus's mind. "_Will it won't happen again._" Chris continues rapidly punching. And so, the fruits are ripe now. As Kodus leaps forward, running as Chris running after him. So now, Kodus notices the fruits are ripe, he smirks as he hop up, grabbing the fruit. And continue running, heading out the exit. As Chris follows. And when both of them are out. Chris stop in the air, seeing Kodus smirking at him, holding the fruit. Chris is not very sure what's that fruit is.

"You thought I was stronger before, eh? Well, watch this." Kodus said, as when he took a bite on the fruit. Chris watches. and then. Something shocking has happen. his chest buffed up, and his arms too. Crushing the fruit. Chris was shock, as he's been punched that hard by Kodus, and crashing against the tree, and. Was knee in the guts by Kodus, upon the impact. Chris gasps in pain, and, Kodus hammer Chris way down, follow by a whole barrages Valley of Pure Dark Energy blasts. Hitting Chris all over, and crashed down, hitting more from his energy blasts. Kodus smirked.

"With this fruit. I'll become the most powerful warrior the universe ever seen. And every living creatures will come to know as Kodus as their ruler!" Kodus said, watching the dust clouds form. "From this point on, nothing can stop me. Not even Christopher Storm." Suddenly, a bursts of shockwave happen, and stood Chris standing there, panting. Which Kodus saw him.

"Stay down you weakling! It's useless to try fight against me!" Kodus call down. As Chris groans.

"No! **BERSERK! PHOENIX!**" Chris screams, and bursts a huge fire aura, and turned to Berserk Phoenix. And dashed towards Kodus in a highest speed. When he's about to attack him, Kodus vanish, and he quickly dashes of where Kodus' be. As he missed Chris's attack, and dashing around fast, and swipe kick, and dashed to the other direction. Following Kodus, when he following him, he got knocked aside by Kodus who came out of nowhere, and crashed, but Kodus kicked him straight down. He appears down and knee Chris' gut, and hammer his back hard on the hard roots. And steps on his head. Making him groans in pain.

"Now, Christopher Storm. Unless you wanted to live, you must kneel and bag forgiveness.." Kodus said to him.

"Why would I? Why would I kneel before, you?" Chris muttered.

"I will be the ruler. And you will bow down forgiveness now!" Kodus demanded.

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER KNEEL TO YOU!" Chris yells.

"Then die here! FOOL!" Kodus yells, as he got his foot off of him, and aim his palm on him. And fires a whole rapidly valley of Pure Dark blasts, hurting Chris all over him, causing him to screams in agony. And in pain. Kodus laughs of his cruelness. And when he continues, causing a explosion. And when Kodus stopped, he watches Chris' breathing, and in pain. As he scoffs in disgust.

"When are you going to learn? I can't be beaten." Kodus smirks evilly. "If your friend here Ben would have let Mokuba live, the boy would have caused chaos through out the world with that such super saiyan power." He then flying up, back to the enter of the Tree of Might. Leaving Chris down all hurt. And damages all over him, even torn off shirt.

"_Chris._" Darrel's voice was heard in his mind. "_You have to, get up and keep fighting. Get up._"

"_Please, Chris._" Tyler's voice was heard also to his mind. "_You're our only hope._" Chris's eye lid slowly open.

"_Darrel, Tyler._" Chris shuts his eyes, and groaning in pain. "_It's no use. I feel too weak. I can't even move._"

"_Chris, you have to remember. Were your friend._" Tug said in Chris's mind.

"_We're all with you, Chris._" Toby said in Chris's mind.

"_All of us together pal._" Ben said to his minds.

"_Chris, you've did everything of your great deed. We all believe in you. You can do this._" Mokuba's voices talk in his minds.

Chris moved, and lay on his back. "_Mokuba, I won't give up._" And groans in pain. "I must, get up." He spoke.

When Kodus was near to the entrance of the Tree of Might. He senses something, as he turn his head to the right direction. And saw someone's.

"Ah, so you come back for more, huh?" Kodus asks, as there's in the air, Tug, Toby, Tyler, Ben and Darrel all together, narrowing at Kodus. He chuckled. "It will be my pleasure."

"_Chris,_" Darrel speaks in his mind to Chris's. "_Listen to me. He's strong. But he's not unbeatable. Nothing is. You can do this._"

Chris can barely stands, and pants. "I...must...go on, for Mokuba. And my friends. I can't, let them down." He groans, and can stand, but he won't give up. "I must get some strength. From the planet. I...Had too!" He stood up complete, and raise his arms.

"Earth! Give me power!" Chris call out. Kodus hear Chris's calls. And narrowed of disgust.

"So he still up." Kodus said.

Chris concentrates, and gather energy from the earth. And with some time buying, Darrel charged, and rapidly jabbing at Kodus, but he dodged, and grab his fist, and back fist his face, knocking him down, but he grab on. As now, Tug, Toby, Tyler and Ben charged towards Kodus!

"BRING IT ON!" Kodus yells.

Back to Chris, he still concentrating. As a wave of energy was gathering to Chris's body. Giving more time til it's complete.

As Tug battle cries, only got punched by Kodus, and he jabs across Tyler's face, and kicked Ben's guts, causing him to gasp in pain. Toby was shock and try to get away, only got chopped by him to his back hard.

In around the world, and to the forest, which is ruin. The wave energy was gather to Chris, and to the river, it's dried away, and all dry. Almost. And in the city ruins, everything is a wreck. Everything here.

"Soon earth will be in my mercy and there will be no one left to stop me!" Kodus said. As all the animals dropping and dying.

As now, Darrel drops down, all defeated by Kodus. Anyone as well. Kodus smirked evilly. And to Chris, he finally got it complete.

"Thank you." Chris said, as now he's right hand glowing. So Kodus looks down and checking, and saw something sparking. As it's Chris'. He was shocked and outrages.

"It can't be!" Kodus shouts.

"Take this, Kodus! The gift from the earth!" Chris shouts, and then. He throws his attack, as it's a Spirit Bomb. Kodus was shock of seeing such attack, but not amuse, as he dive down, and fire his full power Pure Dark Energy Wave. And blasted, causing an explosion, Chris was shock in horror. As Kodus' attack still going, and massive explode, knocking Chris way back, and fall. He groans, and fainted. Kodus chuckles evilly. Tug who saw that attacks, and know what's happened.

"Oh no. It's not strong enough. There's not enough energy from earth. They're all absorbed by the tree of might. Now were done for." Tug said, and fainted.

Inside the tree, all the fruits are ripe and all of them are growing everywhere. As Kodus who's now inside, watching the fruit. He chuckles.

"And I still have another piece of fruits left in case of emergency." Kodus said and still laughing.

As now, the Tree of Might is still draining the earth, and all over the worlds, all in the forests, all the waters and rivers. all drained and dried. All of them, and in the city, all the peoples and kids are scares, and all over the places are in ruins, no waters and foods for them. And all over the worlds of the earth. Turning a wastes. Everything in the earth. And with the Tree of Might draining the earth. How will they ever stop this? As Chris can't do this, he's weak and won't beat Kodus.

As now, while Chris is down, unconcerned. We seeing in his mind, and see a yellow light spark. And Chris is confused.

"_What is that?_" Chris asks himself. As he felt something warm. "_It's warm. Like, the sun._" He move his left hand. He wa confused. As by the Tree of Might, a wave of energy was appears, from the tree, and even leafs on the tree branches. And around the roots here. As Chris gotten his hand up, and reaching something. But what? As Darrel senses, and open his one eye, low. And know what Chris is doing.

"That's...it." Darrel spoked. Tug is too.

"If he, just reach for the fruit of the Tree of Might. He can grow strong again." Tug spoked as well. Inside Chris' mind. He's still reaching for something.

Inside the tree, Kodus finishes eating the fruit. And drops it down. As Kodus noticed something wrong in here. He was looking up the fruits all around here. As he see, a wave, wave of energy. He narrowed and confuse of this.

And back outside, Chris was up, and walking slowly. To the Tree of Might. And with his eyes shut. As he's still sees a glowing symbol he never seen. As he's forcing.

"I've, got to stay force of gathering energy from the fruit." Chris said to himself.

Back inside, Kodus was not very sure what's all about, everything here is weird. As he looks around, all the fruits he sees. And while he stares at them. He hear a call.

"Kodus!" He turn, to see who call him. And it's Christopher Storm. narrowing at him. Kodus were shock and then turn mad.

"Not you again!? How can this happened?!" Kodus demanded.

"I have, the power of nature inside." Chris said. As he and Kodus narrowed each others. Having a showdown, as their final battle. As they've both stare each others straight to the eyes, and making their moves soon. As now, the sound of the winds blowing the leaves. As now, Chris's right hand twisted, a little. And Kodus stood still, ready to finish him off. And now, it's all begin. As Kodus's arms raise up. And Chris's gotten the Full Power Spirit Bomb. Causing Kodus's scouter break. And battle screams, unleashing his full power Pure Dark energy wave. And Chris blasted his attack straight. As shocking happened. As the Spirit Bomb gone straight through Kodus's attack! And then, Kodus were shock and scream, causing a direct hits, causing a huge sparks of explosion, and Kodus screamed in agony with pain. And then, with a full burst wave, and knocked Chris away, as the energy sparks with Kodus inside, bursts straight up through the tree, going through way up high. As he screams still of such pains. While breaking through up, as the bright light, and energy breaking through each of them while going up. And he still screaming in agony. And when it's ended up to the end, the explosion was massive. And neutralized. Destroying Kodus. And as for the Tree of Might. Every parts of its. Breaking and cracking, as it's about to be explode. Along with the branches and every parts of it.

As we see, the brightest light from the tree of might. making more brighter ever, as the whole parts all of roots, glowing, all of the roots, all the peoples and kids watches, and wonder what's happening. As now, in the Evergreen Forest, all the animals and the raccoons watches the roots glowing, and the waters and rivers and pools stopped. As Toby, who's shirt if hanging on the branch. And Ben lying down. And now, the whole lots of roots exploded. All over from the forests, city, around the worlds. And then, the Tree of Might, makes a huge massive explosion. Bursted out, a whole sparkled of energy, spreading all over the earth. giving everything back to them, all the forest, waters, and all the cities. All the peoples and kids watches the sparkled of energy raining down. All amazed of those. Giving back the lives of the animals, all in the forests. Making some of them getting up, as for Chris. He groans, and open his eyes, and see a clear blue skies. He got up, and see nothing around, the Tree of Might is nowhere in sight. He then, spots one last fruit that's from the tree of might. And it's glowing. When he's about to pick it up. It's blown up. Bursting more sparkles of energy. Chris were surprise. Watching them spreading away. He smiled. And stopped the tree of might.

As for Mokuba, who's still out. As Tai and Kari saw everything of the sparkles energy. And amazed. As now, Mokuba moan, and woken up. They've notices. And seeing him getting up, and was naked. Tai and Kari giggles. As Mokuba notice, and notices he's missing some clothes and yelps in shocking, and hide himself.

"Oh come on!" Mokuba shouts, as they've laugh at him. As Tai give him his coat, and cover himself.

At Skyworld. Lady Palutena smiled with joy, as Viridi and Pit were confused. "What just happen? What's happened Lady Palutena?" She asked in confusion.

"The Tree of Might has been destroyed." Lady Palutena told them. As they've surprised. "And the earth, well live on." As now, they've looked at the portal. And she's right.

"But, how?" Pit asked.

"Christopher Storm has drew the energy from the tree, and used it's own energy destroying it, and Kodus." Palutena explains. "And by now, all of the powers that was absorbed, has been return to it's source. Christopher Storm has the courage to stand up to a fearsome threat. And by doing this, he free up the energy from the tree. It is release of this pure energy that has restores the energy back, into a beautiful earth." Viridi and Pit smiled.

"It's hard to believe of this legend we've heard, Lady Palutena. That a chosen one that's comes from another world with his comrades to stops the threats. And that's Christopher Storm. Is it?" Pit asked.

"Yes, and now he's here. He's chosen his path, of saving in this world to stops the threats. I am glad he's made the right choice with five of his friends." Palutena answered. And all of them were glad, Christopher Storm has saved the earth. And at the forests, all are growing back to left, everything is slowly beginning to be beautiful again. And in a few hours. The waters are restores, all the forests are restores and all city was rebuilded around the worlds. Even for Lord Wily's Castle. The barrier was off, and see everything is gone. And Lord Wily still has his master plan of getting the Chaos Emeralds, and he will very soon.

For the Earth, it's color are restoring back, and everything is saved. Back the way it's become. And in the campsite, Ben was getting water to the bucket. And heading back with the others, as Tug, Toby, Tyler, Robin, Jamal, Sibella, Arlon, Homer, Mokuba, Tai, Kari and Chris are here. Enjoying their days off. Which, Robin and Jamal are cooking up some rice. And Ben came with some bucket of water.

"It's a good thing you stopped the Tree of Might Chris, all of us were worried about you all." Robin said.

"Yeah, and if only we could come here for help. But you got these under controls here." Jamal added. As Chris laughs, while rubbing his back head, as Tug was holding some woods, and Toby is helping Chris cooking up some stews on the big pot.

"Hey, it's not that easy having things under controls, Jamal. With my powers, and everyone of you on my sides. We're be sure to fight back the threats we can." Chris said, as they've agrees. As for Tai and Kari, they've sitting down waiting for lunch. As now, Homer lay down, rubbing his stomach and waiting for food.

"Ah, come on guys. When is foods ready?!" Homer shouts and losing patient.

"Homer, do you ever think about is food?" Tyler asked. As Tai and Kari laughs at Homer. "People like you always thinking is your stomach."

"Hey, some people is hungry for food ya know." Homer replies to him.

"Well better hold up then, cause it's gonna be done anyway." Tug added.

"I'm having some first then!" Homer shouts and began getting one, only got kicked in the face by Jamal. Stopping him in his place, and fell on his bottom, in pain.

"Better wait for once, Homer. Try to control your dumb belly then your head." Jamal said, as Mokuba laughs. Along with the others.

Darrel however, was floating up by the sound of waterfall, crossing his legs, and arms. In his Inner Peace. So now, the Heir of the Iron Clan saved the earth. And the next threats might come. And their be ready for it.

* * *

The Iron Clan Movie Ending 2

At the city in country Japan, we see front of the house of Iron Clan. As the song was heard.

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

** Once you live for love, then you've already won**

Then we suddenly see the entire Iron Clan shoot out of the house and journey into the world.

**When I look up through the infinite sky**

We suddenly see Chris looking up into the sky circling around him.

**I never thought that it would come to this**

On another part of the world we find Shawn staring out into the world as well.

**Just take my hand and together we'll fly**

**Let's go, I know, how high?**

Now we see the Iron Clan members and The Z-Squad on separate sides glaring at one another.

**Soar above the clouds and see such**

Now we see Lord Wily creating sets of 4 duplicate Androids with one being similar to Captain Shawn.

**Beauty all around**

** This irreplaceable world needs us now**

Now we see the Squad and Clan prepare for battle.

**We have to join in the fight**

In a blinding flash, we now soar over the mountain sky as the sun as coming up.

**Live your life like a KameHame-Ha!**

Now we see the Chaos Emeralds appear and begin to swirl around and make a flash, revealing all the characters.

**Give your all, don't ever give up!**

Then we see Chris flick this nose and give a thumbs up.

**When we're together, I know we can win**

** I have you to believe in!**

Then we see Shawn and Chris stare down at one another.

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

Now Chris and Shawn power up and collide with one another in a blinding light.

**Give your all, don't ever give up**

Now we see them end up continuing there fight into space.

**All you need is love and to believe in yourself,**

Now the two vanish off in a twinkling light as we look over the planet earth.

**It's easier when you believe!**

Now we see a silhouette of Chris and Shawn.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: End final part. Nice one huh? Now that it's over. There will be next movie for this folks. And I hope you enjoy this. Read and Review!**


End file.
